You're Beautiful Just The Way You Are
by ChibiLover123
Summary: A SasukeOC oneshot I needed to get off my chest, where a young girl unknowingly stole the cold Uchiha's heart...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Years ago, before Itachi killed the clan and scarred his little otouto, before Sasuke hated girls and scorned his fan girls, when he was still a little six-year old, he thought he fell in love. A little five year old girl, with bright silver hair and dark eyes, caught his attention with nothing but a glance. He'd been walking home with his aniki, and she was walking in the opposite direction, a box of cookies in her arms, and a smile on her angelic face. He was stunned as she looked at him a moment, smiling politely before walking past. His aniki teased him for a while, but he didn't even hear him. Her face was like a picture in his minds eye, and he wanted to see her again. 

The next time he saw her was at the training grounds, looking at a large monument stone, silent, and a sad look on her face. Normally, he wouldn't have interrupted, but the look of sadness on her face tore at his heart. He walked closer, and she visibly stiffened, sensing his presence. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, and he finally realized that she'd been crying. She turned to see who it was, and gave him a questioning look, tilting her head to the side cutely. It took him a moment to find his voice before saying, "I just saw you were unhappy and wondered…if everything was alright…" She sniffed slightly, saying, "I'm fine…really…" To him, her voice sounded like the tinkling of silver bells, but there was sadness in it, and he knew everything wasn't fine. 

She tried to give him a happy smile, to prove she was alright, but he saw the sadness in it. "Sorry for disturbing you…" He turned to leave. "Wait…" He stopped, turning to look at her. She gave him a sad smile. "I wouldn't mind it if you joined me…" After a moment, he regained control of his body and nodded. She sat down, and he moved to sit next to her. It was silent for a moment when Sasuke asked, "What is this stone?" "It's for all of the brave shinobi that died…" her dark eyes showed sadness and depression, and he asked, cautiously, "Why are you looking at it…?" After a moment of silence, she answered him. "My mother is on this stone…she died after I was born…" He felt bad for her. She seemed so…alone…On instinct, he wrapped and arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, and he blushed hotly as she gave him a grateful look before burying her face into his shoulder. 

They stayed like that a moment before he asked, "What's your name?" "Kumiko Hatake…what's yours?" "Sasuke Uchiha…" She smiled brightly, "Thanks…I feel better now…" She got up, and Sasuke stood up after her. "I need to head home…I hope I get to see you again, Sasuke." He nodded, praying with all his heart that he'd see her again. 

They met several times after that, and became fast friends. She was kind, caring, an optimist, and an animal lover. She would help wounded animals, tame or not, and she never got hurt. He fell in love, slowly but surely, and she didn't seem to notice. One day, he thought it would be good if she came to his house, to meet his family, though she rarely said anything about her own. His mother met them at the door, and Sasuke introduced them. Kumiko smiled politely, bowing slightly before saying, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Uchiha." She quickly became a favorite friend of his with his mother, and he wondered how his father and aniki would react. He found his father in the living room, and smiled, saying, "Father, this is my friend, Kumiko!" 

His father looked up from his newspaper as Kumiko smiled, bowing slightly, saying, "It's nice to meet you." He nodded, and Sasuke's heart soared. He looked around for Itachi, when Kumiko said, "He's in there." Sasuke gave her a questioning look before opening the door she indicated and, sure enough, there was his aniki. "How'd you know he was here, Kumiko-chan?" "Uh…lucky guess?" Sasuke shrugged it off and ran to hug his aniki, who was reading a book with a cup of tea. He was knocked over, and the tea cup started falling. Before either Uchiha could move, Kumiko caught it on her foot, letting out a sigh of relief as she lifted it carefully back onto the table. Both brothers stared at her wide-eyed, actually…Itachi would have if he wasn't trying to act emotionless. 

She blushed, asking, "Why are you staring?" "You caught a cup of tea with your FOOT…and it didn't spill…" Sasuke was still in shock as he spoke, and she shrugged slightly, saying, "My father taught me balance when I was learning Taijutsu with him."  
Itachi had gotten up by now, and she smiled politely, saying, "You must be Sasuke's older brother. It's nice to meet you." Sasuke finally snapped out of his trance, and said, "This is my friend, Kumiko Hatake." Sasuke turned to Kumiko, asking, "So…what do you want to do?" She thought for a moment before saying, "We could train…" He nodded, turning to Itachi. "Do you wanna help us, aniki?" Itachi nodded, and they all went outside. Sasuke turned to Kumiko, saying, "We can spar." 

She nodded, and she and Sasuke faced off. Sasuke said, "We can use real weapons, okay?" she nodded as he took out a kunai, and slid into a fighting stance. He threw it, and she didn't move as it flew by her head, missing. He ran at her, fist raised, but she moved her head to the side, dodging his fist, and kicked him in the stomach. She then moved to the side, taking out two kunai, and threw them, making Sasuke's clothing stick to the tree behind him. Kumiko smiled innocently, saying, "That was pretty good, Sasuke! I'll help you down…" Even Itachi was surprised. She was probably six years old, and she already knew how to use kunai. After taking out the kunai and pocketing them, Sasuke thought he saw her ear twitch, and she seemed to be concentrating on something else. 

"Sorry, Sasuke, but my dad needs me for something. It was nice seeing you, Itachi-san." She left in a flash, making him stare at where she had been, and then he looked at his aniki. "She's stronger than she looks…" Itachi ended up helping Sasuke train, whose mind was on Kumiko the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When it was Kumiko's sixth birthday, Sasuke spent the whole day after school with her. She was happy, having passed as a Genin already, making her father happy. She kept fiddling with the headband around her neck, and he was just sad that she'd passed before him. They stayed out late, and Kumiko insisted she explain to his parents why he was late, so they ended up walking to the Uchiha complex together. She knew something was wrong when all the lights were off, and a strange scent was heavy in the air. Her eyes widened as she recognized it, though Sasuke continued running to his house. She followed close behind, though she kept her guard up. When they reached the house, Sasuke started calling out to his parents, taking off his shoes and backpack. Kumiko, ready to move, didn't take her shoes off. 

She followed him as he looked throughout the whole house, and she stopped at big double doors, whispering, "Someone's in there…" Sasuke opened the door, and both gasped at the sight. Kumiko's eyes widened as she saw the bodies of his parents on the floor, covered in blood. "Oh God…" Sasuke cried, saying, "Mother! Father!" Her head snapped up as she looked at the person hidden in the shadows behind the bodies, bloody katana glinting in the light. She took out two kunai as Sasuke turned to the figure. "Aniki?" Itachi faced them, obviously not expecting Kumiko to have been there, as she held the kunai defensively. "Aniki, what happened?" "…I killed them…" Sasuke seemed in denial, and Kumiko kept her eye on him as she made sure Sasuke didn't do anything rash. "Why would you do that?! They're our family!!" 

"…To test my power…" Kumiko almost choked. "You killed your whole family…just so you could test your strength?" Anger filled her dark eyes. "Family should be treasured, not murdered to test your own strength!!" That's when she noticed his eyes. 'That's not the normal Sharingan!' she thought as she hurriedly broke eye contact. Sasuke wasn't as lucky, and fell to the ground a moment later, too mentally scarred to move. "Sasuke!" she knelt by his side, saying, "Sasuke! Sasuke, get up!" she helped him up to his knees, whispering encouragement, when a kunai flew past her head, cutting her cheek sharply. She put a hand over her stinging cheek, glaring at Itachi, and said, "Sasuke…run…" He gave her a surprised look. "I'll be right behind you…go!" 

After a moment, he nodded, and stood up suddenly, looking hurt as he ran out. She was on her feet in a moment, ready to follow him, when she was pinned to the wall by kunai, being held up by her sleeves. She struggled, but it was futile, and she only succeeding in ripping her shirt. She glared, wishing she could have had the Sharingan. It would have put her at ease, if only slightly. She glared, trying to hide the fear gnawing at her entrails like a fox, and was just happy Sasuke had already gone. "You're stronger than someone would expect…" she didn't answer, but her glare wavered. "So I won't kill you." Her eyes widened with confusion, and he disappeared. "SASUKE!!!" She ripped her sleeve, and took out the kunai before running out the door. "SASUKE!!!!!" she looked around frantically, yelling her friends name. 

"SASUKE!!! SASUKE!! SASUKE, WHERE ARE YOU!?!" 

That's when she saw Itachi disappear as Sasuke slumped to the ground. "SASUKE!!!" She was at his side in a moment, trying to help him up, and he said, "He killed…everyone…" Her eyes widened as her knees shook. They both sat on the ground, not believing what had happened. 'More people died…when will it end?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seven and a half years later, Kumiko was an ANBU captain, and highly respected. She became a Genin at five, a Chuunin at seven, almost eight, and became an ANBU captain at twelve. Her father was proud, having been just as strong at her age. One day, nostalgia seemed to hit her hard. Of course…it was her birthday…She was walking through the streets, not particularly enjoying her day off, when she saw Kakashi buying a new copy of Icha Icha Paradise. "Dad…do you really have to get MORE?" "Of course I do! Why?" "Oh…it's nothing…" her usually bright voice was depressed, and he started cursing Sasuke for leaving as he tried to cheer her up. Nothing he tried worked, and she eventually got away from him, but bumped into Sakura and Naruto. "Hey guys…" "Kumiko!!" Naruto said happily, hugging her. 

"Why aren't you happy? It's your birthday!" "Oh…sorry. I've just had a lot of stuff on my mind…" Sakura smiled, saying, "Then we'll just have to cheer you up!" Kumiko ended up being dragged to Ichiraku. After escaping a hyperactive Naruto and a very worried Sakura, Kumiko sighed with relief. She went to her apartment, and changed from her ANBU outfit into a white tube top and jean shorts, sighing contently as she flopped onto her couch. "They're trying too hard…I just want to be alone…" she closed her eyes, when she heard something like a window opening. She opened her eyes, narrowing them as she looked around. She saw a shadow, and kept her eye on it as she inconspicuously reached for a kunai. She threw it, and a sword flashed as it was knocked away. 

"Who are you?" she questioned seriously, holding a shuriken. When the shinobi stepped out of the shadows, her heart stopped. "Sasuke…"   
She stood up, still shocked, but she kept a wary eye on his blade. "Sasuke…why are you here? Are you coming back?" He didn't answer, and his face didn't show any emotion. "Sasuke…" He put away his sword, staying silent, when she felt like her heart was going to explode. "I came back…to see you…" She blushed, asking, "Why would you want to see me?" he stared at her. "I'm nothing special…the only thing I'm good at is fighting…" The next moment, she was on her back on the couch, Sasuke holding her wrists down, straddling her sides. 

Her blush deepened as he said, "You don't understand…you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met…" she gave him a hopeful look, and he leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss. 

"You're beautiful just the way you are…"


End file.
